Cinco estágios
by Effy J
Summary: Algumas semanas após a morte de Camus, Milo ainda tenta juntar os pedaços de si mesmo sabendo que, após uma grande perda, uma pessoa tem que passar por cinco estágios para se recuperar. Milo POV. Pré-Saga de Hades. Camus x Milo. YAOI. Continuação da fic "Adeus, meu amor".


**Cinco estágios**

**Poison&Ice**

**Disclaimer: **"Saint Seiya" não me pertence, nem os personagens aqui retratados. Esta história não possui fins lucrativos.

**Avisos: **Fanfic YAOI (ou seja, relação homoafetiva entre homens). Além de ter menção a drogas (lícitas). Não é de seu gosto, não leia. Essa história é a **continuação** da fic "Adeus, meu amor", é aconselhável ler a outra primeiro, mas também podem ser entendidas separadamente. No mais, boa leitura e comentem!

oOo

**Milo POV**

Dizem que quando enfrentamos uma perda ou tragédia de algum tipo passamos por cinco estágios de luto. Ou é isso que ouvi Mú conversando com Shaka, quando ele achou que eu ainda estava catatônico demais para ouvi-los enquanto assistia o corpo dele desaparecer sob a terra. Estavam enganados, eu ouvia muito bem, o problema é que uma frase não parava de ser repetida em minha mente:

"_Adeus, mon amour."_

E, agora, já fazia semanas desde que Camus morreu. Semanas desde que ele foi enterrado. Só que aquelas palavras me perturbavam todos os dias. A todos os momentos. Era com elas ecoando em minha mente repetidamente que eu dormia, e era com elas que eu acordava. Não quero ser entendido errado. Eu não acordava chorando profusamente ou algo do gênero, mas meu travesseiro sempre... _Sempre_ estava molhado e os vestígios de lágrimas também se encontravam no meu rosto. Tudo aquilo somente na "segurança" da minha Casa. Afinal eu, Milo de Escorpião, um dos poderosos cavaleiros de ouro, não era visto chorando compulsivamente pelo Santuário.

Não mesmo.

Eu só estava catatônico. Após a morte _dele _eu mal conseguia respirar... Era como se tivessem retirado todo o meu ar de mim.

E tinham. Aquele maldito ruivo tinha me abandonado, se deixado morrer e ainda tivera a _audácia_ de se despedir de mim daquela forma. Porque ele nunca havia me chamado de "amor" e muito menos "meu"... Isso tudo me impedia de conseguir respirar novamente, eu estava me afogando em um mar de emoções que ele tinha liberado dentro de mim.

Eu sabia que aquele ruivo sentia mais do que deixava transparecer, mas não sabia que ele tinha qualquer sensação de posse com relação a mim. Eu sou o escorpiano, o ciumento, o possessivo... Ele, como aquariano, deveria ser livre como o ar... Mente aberta, sempre em busca de novas experiências. E por isso eu estava obcecado, porque ele _realmente_ devia me amar.

E novamente, pelo que parecia a vigésima vez naquela manhã, eu enfiei as mãos em meus cabelos e apertei minha cabeça, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos me davam estabilidade enquanto eu estava sentado no colchão da cama desfeita, de frente para o grande espelho do quarto. Meus olhos percorreram minha imagem... Os cabelos loiros desgrenhados, o rosto um tanto pálido demais para mim, os olhos estavam avermelhados, mas o pior era minha expressão. Não havia vida em mim, eu tremia pela falta dos calmantes... Pela falta que sentia dele. Eu estava doente. Um caco. Tinham me quebrado e eu não sabia se poderia ser consertado.

Talvez eu nem quisesse que me consertassem. Afinal meus amigos, que até pouco tempo eu só via como colegas, tentaram. Sabia que tinha que melhorar... Ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir - proteger Athena durante a guerra Santa que se aproximava - e só após vê-la cumprida que eu poderia me afogar em meus sentimentos de uma vez por todas.

Só que era mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Então, eu me refugiava nas palavras de Mú. Eu só precisava passar por cinco estágios de luto.

O primeiro estágio era a **negação**. É aquele momento em que a morte é tão surreal, tão inconcebível que tentamos diminuir a gravidade dela. Não passei muito tempo nesse estágio.

Na verdade acho que nem passei por ele, porque logo ao final da batalha das doze Casas, eu pude ver o corpo do meu melhor amigo morto no chão. Ele estava congelado, mais frio do que jamais tinha sido, e morto.

Eu sabia bem que ele tinha morrido. Tranquei todas as emoções bem fundo, as palavras finais dele ecoando em minha mente, só que tudo que eu queria era matá-lo eu mesmo. Toda a minha angústia e culpa foram direcionados a ele. Não chorei ali. Sou um cavaleiro de Athena, fui treinado para ser o melhor soldado, vivo para isso e esperei até estar só em minha Casa para começar a quebrar tudo.

Quando a raiva extravasou e eu perdi o controle sobre mim, quase não sobrou pedra sobre pedra em Escorpião.

Quase restou nada de mim mesmo.

E eu só parei com a ajuda de Mú e Shaka. Devo ter ferido Mú, não me lembro...

Só lembro do ódio.

Foi assim que passei pelo segundo estágio: a **raiva**. Não somente _dele,_ é claro. Eu sentia raiva de mim também... E de todos os que, como eu, sobreviveram àquela batalha.

Aí vem o terceiro estágio, a **negociação**.

Por que você faria isso comigo, Camus?

E só pensar seu nome doía tão fundo... Tão fundo que eu sentia novas lágrimas escorrerem. Céus! Por que não me contou o que ia fazer? Por que você tinha sempre que se esconder? Se fechar no seu mundinho? Por que me deixou te expulsar...? Te mandar para Aquário daquela forma enquanto sua mente estava visivelmente perturbada?

As perguntas que invadiram minha mente, vinham em forma de pedido. Eu daria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo e mudar alguma dessas coisas. _Qualquer coisa_. Até mesmo meu posto como cavaleiro.

Tudo, tudo por você.

Tudo para passar mais um dia ao seu lado. Uma hora somente! E nessa hora eu perguntaria tudo, te bateria muito e te amaria profundamente, ruivo...

Se eu soubesse... Se eu soubesse nunca teria deixado o garoto viver.

Eu deixei seu discípulo passar.

Eu te forcei a cumprir seu dever.

Merda!

Por que, Camus? Por que você sempre faz essas coisas comigo?! Sempre me deixa abalado, perdido... Sempre me surpreende.

E eu odeio surpresas, você sabe disso!

Surpresas são uma forma de desestabilizar as pessoas.

Ser surpreendido me irritava de tal forma... Eu _precisava_ das coisas sob controle! Pertences organizados, Casa organizada. E, talvez, eu não fosse muito diferente com as pessoas... Eu precisava conhecer, entender cada partícula de todas as pessoas a minha volta. Tudo que me pertencia tinha que estar em total controle para que eu conseguisse ficar tranquilo. Minha mania de controle é tão absurda que sempre lia o último capítulo de um livro antes de começar a lê-lo realmente, lembra? Sabe o porquê?

Porque precisava ter certeza de como seria o final e de que ele me agradaria antes de perder preciosas horas lendo uma história com final ruim. Era algo que eu simplesmente precisava.

Era parte de mim.

E talvez fosse isso que me fizesse um estrategista tão bom quanto diziam que eu era.

Menos quando o assunto era aquele aquariano ruivo. Era ele quem me controlava e não o contrário.

Mais lembranças, mais lágrimas, mais sentimentos extravasando da minha alma. Era esse o tipo de coisa que acontecia quando eu perdia o controle. E nos últimos tempos eu sempre estava fora de controle. Todos os estágios pareciam moleza perto daquele.

A **depressão**.

Porque a raiva se tornou demais para mim e a barganha não funcionou. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar nele, em tudo que tivemos e em tudo que eu perdi.

A realidade daquilo era absurda demais para mim. Eu nunca mais teria Camus em meus braços, nunca mais ele me encararia com os olhos avermelhados que expressavam tanto calor quanto frio em um único relance...

Nunca mais.

Camus me chamou de hipócrita certa vez. E eu discuti como sempre, mas no fundo sabia que era verdade. Não gostava que me fizessem muitas perguntas, que tentassem me conhecer muito a fundo. Mas isso não te impediu, Camus. Não te impediu de saber praticamente tudo sobre mim, só precisava me encarar que tinha tudo que queria de mim. Tudo.

Meu coração, meu corpo e minha alma eram seus.

Só seus.

Então como? Por quê? Fechei os olhos com força, os meus pensamentos passavam como um relâmpago que nem eu mesmo conseguia acompanhar. Tudo que eu podia fazer era sentir...

Como cavaleiros de Athena, somos obrigados a viver uma vida de privações. Nada de álcool, nada de drogas... Ah... Como eu queria. Tinha tomado alguns calmantes logo após o enterro... Na realidade, tinha sido sugestão de Aldebaran e eu fiquei em semi-consciência por duas semanas até que os tiraram de mim. Um cavaleiro de Athena não podia ficar dopado para sempre... Eu tinha missões a cumprir e sabia disso. Só que aquele torpor me viciou... Não sentir nada era melhor do que o que eu estava passando.

Pois agora tudo que eu podia fazer era tentar respirar e sentir. Mas nunca tinha sentido algo como isso... Era dor, pura e simples dor. Não era algo do tipo que eu podia fazer um curativo e continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era um desespero tão absurdo que eu gostaria de entrar nos domínios de Hades e te trazer de volta para interrogar e torturar... Porque, sinceramente, não se faz isso com outra pessoa. Não se causa essa dor a alguém que se ama.

Mas você não entenderia isso, não é?

Você sempre foi frio, Camus.

E eu sinto tanto sua falta que teve vezes que precisei sentar sozinho debaixo do chuveiro gelado e sob efeito de poucos calmantes pra sentir sua presença. Sentir a dor diminuir um pouco... Mas nem os calmantes eu tinha mais. Tudo que eu podia fazer era voltar ao trabalho. Proteger a deusa com toda a minha força e rezar para um dia me encontrar com você de novo.

Essa era minha decisão, ela já tinha sido tomada, mas...

Por quê?

Por que o último estágio não chegava?

Por que você não permitiu que eu me aproximasse verdadeiramente? Que eu te dissesse o quanto te amava, Camus? Por quê? Por quê?

E as lágrimas desciam de novo pelo meu rosto. Eram tantas perguntas sem resposta... Tantas lembranças de momentos que nunca se repetiriam. Momentos que eu não poderia mudar. Você pôde se despedir, mas e eu? Como eu fico?! Não estou pronto para isso!

Sequei minhas lágrimas, irritado, e fiquei de pé. Dia após dia, Shaka falou. Eu tinha que viver um dia de cada vez. Abri meu armário em busca de pelo menos um calmante... Não posso sair em missões da forma que estou me sentindo, mas não tem nada.

Eles limparam tudo.

Tudo para que eu aprendesse a conviver com sua ausência, ruivo.

O que eles não entendem é que eu não posso me despedir de você. Não posso sobreviver sem aquele que me dá e tira o ar. O único que desvendou meu coração e minha alma.

Apoio a cabeça na porta do armário e sinto uma brisa fria entrar pela janela, fecho os olhos, aproveitando-a e o arrepio que causa em minha pele quente. Quase podia senti-lo, ruivo. Meu coração desesperado acredita que é você mesmo ali, me dando seu apoio da forma que pode.

E, então, a dor enorme que me fazia tremer começou a ser substituída por algo diferente. Não era um sentimento bom, mas eu finalmente tinha entendido. Era como a primeira respiração após um afogamento... Não me trouxe alívio, mas trouxe esperança. Virei-me, apoiando as costas no armário e escorreguei até o chão, as pernas muito cansadas para me sustentar enquanto eu encarava uma camisa de Camus jogada sobre a cabeceira da minha cama. Já tinha mais o meu cheiro do que o dele, mas não era isso que era importante naquele momento...

Negação, raiva, negociação, depressão e aceitação.

Cinco estágios eles dizem, não é? Só que para mim sempre seriam quatro... Porque, Camus, eu nunca poderia aceitar. Eu sei que nos pertencemos. Sei que não vai acabar assim e de alguma forma ainda vamos nos encontrar. E eu terei todas as minhas respostas, ruivo, te garanto. Nem que para isso tenha que sufocá-lo com minhas mãos...

Fecho os olhos e suspiro, repetindo dentro da minha mente com mais clareza do que tive nos últimos tempos. Queria que ele ouvisse, que ele soubesse...

Nos pertencemos, Camus, e no fundo sempre soubemos disso.

Por isso eu nunca vou te dizer adeus.

Jamais.

**N/a:** Mais uma! Haha Nasceu mais rápido que a primeira e, também, se gostarem terá outra continuação. Talvez eles se encontrem finalmente na próxima... Então me digam o que acharam sim? ;)


End file.
